Do you blame me?
by Sarcasm Intended
Summary: Ginny and Luna's first encounter. Friendship fic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, seriously you would know if I did.

_"To be depressed is to be lonely; to have a friend is to be happy…" Guido_

* * *

><p>Ginny had first met the eccentric girl at the end of her second year. After Tom Riddle had nearly killed her. Harry had saved her. Everyone had treated Ginny as if she was a freak, treated her as if she had done what she did on purpose. It was as if she was completely isolated. Like they hated her. Luna was the first person to approach her other then her family.<p>

Ginny sat in the girl's bathroom as sobs racked through her small chest shaking her entire body. Everyone seemed to hate her. Her so-called "Friends" had completely shut her out and refused to speak to her. She had apologized more times then she could remember but it seemed to make no difference. She felt as if she were going insane.

"Why are you crying?" A small voice asked from beside her. Ginny yelped in surprise and scrambled across the floor. The blonde girl tilted her head as a look of bewilderment appeared on her porcelain features. She immediately wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve putting on a brave face.

"I…I wasn't crying." She lied, her voice quivering slightly. Her eyes were red and puffy. Strands of her fiery read hair clung to her face, as it was wet with tears. Ginny took a chance to get a better look at the girl. She looked no older then herself, her long blonde hair was matted slightly at the ends and she was dressed in Ravenclaw robes. But what caught her attention the most was her large silvery blue eyes that looked upon her intently.

'Great another person to call me a freak.' She thought. "Go ahead then." She stated grimly. She awaited the mockery to begin but the blonde girl simply tilted her head further her brow furrowing. Ginny suddenly felt infuriated as the girl simply sat there staring at her. "Go ahead make fun of me, call me a freak, tell me how I'm a bloody monster!" She shouted her fists clenched as her face reddened with anger. The blonde girl stood from off the floor dusting off her skirt.

"Why would I do that?" The girl questioned with genuine curiosity. Ginny felt tears sting in her eyes blurring her vision. She didn't understand why this girl wasn't being obscenely rude to her and calling her awful names. Tears streamed down her face freely and she felt herself sink to the floor. She buried her head in her hands and unleashed her sorrows.

The Ravenclaw first year crouched down to the distraught girl and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The redhead continued crying and leaned into the blonde. The girl gingerly placed an arm over Ginny hugging her as she continued her violent sobbing. Ginny knew this was a complete stranger but she didn't care. This was supposed to be the beginning of the most magical and memorable years of her life and she had ruined them, she had disgraced the name of Gryffindor and her family. With each thought her tears increased. She had allowed Tom Riddle to control her.

'Why couldn't I have stopped him?' She asked herself.

"They don't hate you, you know." Said the girl that was embracing her. Ginny picked her head up and looked at the strange girl. However the girl wasn't looking at her but at the wall directly behind her. "They don't know what happened." She continued. Her voice was soft unlike anything Ginny had ever heard before, it sounded like the light ringing of bells. "So they need someone to blame." The strange girl added. Ginny noticed a strange pair of earrings hanging from the blonde's ears. They looked like a fruit, maybe a vegetable. What one though she couldn't quite seem to classify.

"Do you blame me?" Ginny asked her words slightly garbled as she pushed hair from her face.

"I blame the nargles." The girl answered. Ginny's raised her brow in confusion all thoughts of Tom Riddle and the chamber disappearing. The blonde turned from the wall and faced Ginny who had since stopped crying. "My name's Luna, Luna Lovegood." She introduced with her small hand outstretched. Ginny smiled as she realized she was no longer crying.

"Ginny Weasley." She greeted the sadness completely gone from her voice. She reached her hand out and met Luna's. From that day on it had become clear that Ginny had made a life long friend.

* * *

><p>Yes I know Ginny and Luna had been friends when they were younger but... just play along with me here. Once again formatting is being dumb and I sincerely apologize if you had difficulties reading.<p> 


End file.
